


Body Fluids

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Bladder Control, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: I have no explanation for this. None. And I'll get through these if it takes me a decade. Yes I will.





	Body Fluids

Kylo had said he wanted to show him something, which was the most useless of phrases when it came out of Kylo’s mouth. Last time had seemed so urgent. He hurried with enormous strides leading Hux halfway down a service duct before Kylo stopped, spun around, and presented a beautifully sculpted fruit bowl of genital origami.

“Check this out,” he’d said, his stupid mask hiding what was likely an idiotic grin.

Hux had been furious for the grand period of six seconds before he’d dropped to his knees babbling about Kylo’s lovely firm banana and his delicious plums.

What Kylo wanted to show him this time was apparently his skill at piloting a TIE-fighter in a frivolous jaunt around the base. Hux regretted agreeing immediately but he regretted it even more when his bladder began to tug on his insides announcing _Hey. Remember that fourth glass of Tedonian wine you had?_ It had come on suddenly and, as is the way of these things, when there’s no option but to hold on the more difficult it is to hold on.

“Get us back to base. Now,” Hux screamed. He’d been screaming for half an hour.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” Kylo twisted his neck to see Hux gripping the gunner’s seat armrests so hard his knuckles were white.

“Just land somewhere. I mean it Ren.”

Was a pleasant fly around and a romantic picnic in the woods too much to ask for? Kylo deflated. The bee up Hux’s arse was clearly not in the mood.

“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Thank you.”

Kylo grunted. He slowed their speed but made no move to turn back.

“Ren.”

Kylo ignored him.

“Ren.”

It was childish.

“Kylo!”

Sometimes he took far too much pleasure in annoying others.

“Ben Organa.”

Kylo hissed. He thought he heard Hux hiss as well.

“Please.”

And there it was. Kylo remembered exactly two occasions when he’d heard Hux say please. One was on the third day into playing with that chastity belt they’d found in sector 34, the other was when he’d gotten his head stuck in a ventilation grate (don’t ask). In other words, Hux did not say please lightly.

“Please. Land somewhere, _anywhere_. Now. Please. Please.”

Kylo hadn’t heard so much sincere desperation in Hux’s voice since he’d asked Kylo to stop dropping to his knees in the command centre to recite odes to his flaming locks while on active duty.

He saw a clearing through the viewport and swung toward it, landing with hardly a bump.

“Well?” Kylo prompted him. “We’re on the ground as you wished.” Kylo unclipped his restraints and clambered out of the hatch. He looked down at Hux.

Hux stood, slow and careful as though his bones could shatter with too vigorous a movement. He reached out, taking Kylo’s outstretched hand.

“What’s the matter with you?” Kylo pulled him up and out.

Hux only grimaced as he climbed down to the ground. He staggered two steps, three. Breathing shallow and fast and with desperate fumbling fingers he scrabbled at his trousers.

“Hux?” Brow knotted in confusion, Kylo grabbed at Hux’s narrow shoulders.

Hux stopped his fumbling. His hand shot out to grasp at Kylo’s sleeve.

“I can’t.” Hux’s voice strained to escape his throat.

“What? Can’t what?”

Hux squinched his eyes shut, his face a strained mask. And then with a long, drawn out sound that was part way between a groan, a sigh, and the letters n, g, and h all smushed into an unspellable lump, his face smoothed. With one hand still on Kylo’s arm, the other scrunching the waist of his trousers his eyes rolled back and his mouth slackened before blooming into the dopiest of smiles. Then came the wince. Hux looked down and saw wetness spreading dark on his trousers and trickling down his boot.

“Oh for… I just had these cleaned.”

Kylo followed Hux’s gaze and watched in fascination as a small pool formed around Hux’s boot. He started lipping the knuckle of his thumb.

“Well that’s just great. Fucking marvellous.” Hux went back to his trouser struggle with increased fury. “Why they can’t fucking well make a fucking clasp that can just fucking well be undone by someone without a fucking doctorate in advanced engineering I can’t fucking well under-fucking-stand.”

Kylo stood still and quiet, his teeth kneading at his lower lip the only bits that were busy.

“You were holding on that whole time?” He whispered amid Hux’s ranting and trouser tugging.

“Holding? Yeah. Yeah.” Hux mumbled, focused on his struggle. “Oh. Finally,” he shouted as the clasp came apart.

“Did it hurt?” Kylo asked.

Hux tugged the wet trousers down to his knees. Had he heard?

“You must have felt so full.” Kylo puffed quick little breaths “Like you were going to burst. It must have hurt.”

The thought of Hux clenching his soft white thighs to stop himself making a mess made Kylo’s cock twitch and fill. He pressed the heel of his hand against himself.

Hux’s eyes flickered toward the movement, down to Kylo’s hand, up to his face. Then down again, then up. “What the hell are you doing?”

Kylo slid his palm down. “Your face, when you let go.” Kylo squeezed himself and hissed. “It must have felt so good, feeling yourself empty.”

Hux stared and shook his head. “This? This is what excites you, you beast?” There was no bite in his words. “Whatever will I do with you?”

Kylo shuffled his feet in the dirt. He let go a soft whimper. “Please think of something very very quickly.”

“Hmm.” Hux cocked his head and contemplated a moment. “Let’s get those pants off, you filthy boy. And hope your clasp isn’t as sticky as mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. None. And I'll get through these if it takes me a decade. Yes I will.


End file.
